Forum:Miles Holt
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name:'Miles Holt '''Gender:'Male 'Age:'16 '''Godly Parent Choice 1:Aquilon Godly Parent Choice 2:Trivia Godly Parent Choice 3:Vulcan Cohort Choice 1: Fourth Cohort Cohort Choice 2:Second Cohort Faceclaim: ---- Appearance:'that's what the pic is for :P '''Personality:'Miles is very nerdy and socially awkward. Where most kids spent their time playing sports and hung out with eachother. Miles spent his time reading comics and watching cartoons. He's also a little perverted, but he grew into some violent tendencies after his training at the wolf house '''History: Aquilon met Mira, a 23 year old girl looking to party. The girl was found drunk by Vulcan. The god was unable to pass up the chance at some midnight fun. The two has a quick fling. Leading to Miles, Mira's unforeseen accident. Miles grew up with a simple life. His mother working two jobs to support her son. He wasn't an active child growing up. Never fitting in with most kids. Always preferring the company of cartoons such as Codename:KND, Courage the Cowardly Dog and others. (Early 2000's stuff really X3) By the time Miles was 14, he was attacked by an empousai. Who turned out to be the school librarian. Miles always made jokes that she was a monster. But never thought once that he was right. So after narrowly outrunning it. He spend the next two years thinking he was crazy and never went to the library again. When he was 16 he was discovered by a wolf and was brought to the Wolf House. Where Miles was allowed by Lupa to attend Camp Jupiter Weapons:'Imperial Gold Spatha Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week ':D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. User:Hydrocarbon1997 Category:Claimed Comments #You don't seem to be taking this forum seriously. "He is a lil pervy". Please don't add random comments like that and take this seriously. I'd suggest redoing the appearance since it only says "That's what the picture is for :P" is not enough. Add black hair and brown eyes or something like that. I also suggest redoing the history and personality since they are short words and random comments. If you complete this, I will claim it. I don't mean to be rude by the way. Cornflake Cosmic, Descendent of Frosted Flakes (talk) 21:20, October 19, 2013 (UTC) #uhhhhhh i guess i can add the black hair, brown eyes thing. even you can clearly see that in the pic.... and i'm not even done with the history. Also i don't get the issue with the personality User:Hydrocarbon1997